


Step in the right direction

by ChestnutBrumby



Series: Sweet Dreams - Scarlet Vision ficlets [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Other, SVAD, ShoppingFic, scarlet vision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChestnutBrumby/pseuds/ChestnutBrumby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vision asks Wanda for a favour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step in the right direction

**Author's Note:**

> Set after AoU and before CACW.

"Wanda?"

  
She sent the book in her hand flying and only just caught it with her powers before it hit the wall. "Vis!" She scolded, glaring at his head and shoulders, which had extended through the wall of her room.

  
"Oh- I've upset you, am I disturbing you?" 

"You're halfway phased into my room, without knocking, so yes, that is somewhat disturbing." Wanda rolled her eyes, but her annoyance had faded quickly. There was something in his impeccable manners and the eagerness of his silvery-blue eyes that made it impossible to stay mad at him for more than a few seconds. She sighed and waved him over. "Come in. Look, let's add knocking to our list, okay? If somebody's door is closed, they want a little privacy. Which does not equate to their friends ghosting into the room just because they can, got it?"

  
"I understand." Vision paused, observing her carefully. "If this is a bad time, I-"

  
"Can phase through my wall later?" She suggested with a small, mischievous smile tugging at her lips. Unable to look away from the sight, Vision smiled back, ducking his head slightly, abashed.

  
"What can I help you with, Vision?" Wanda used her fingertip to leave a small crimson flare of energy at page she was on to serve as a bookmark before setting the book on her bedside table.

  
"I wondered if I might ask a favour of you?"

  
"Vision, you've helped me so much since we came here. Whatever it is, I'll be happy to help you."

  
He looked pleased by her words. "It has come to my attention that while practical for periods of battle, my outfit may not be the most inconspicuous for less hostile times."

  
She gave him the once-over and grinned. She had nothing against his uniform, which appreciatively emphasized his figure, but it wasn't exactly... low-key. "Yeah, I can see that."

  
"So, I wondered..." his fingers drummed against one another for a moment. Wanda waited patiently, resisting the urge to peak into his mind to find out what was actually making him so nervous. His mind was the easiest of all her teammates to connect with, and the only one with enough peace inside it that she felt an actual draw to do so. Sometimes when they were distracted - training, reading, attending one of Sam's mandatory movie nights, engaged in activities separately or together, Wanda's mind would connect with Vision's unconsciously, something that never happened with anybody else. She'd shied away from it the first time it happened - the whole team was sprawled over couches, chairs and in her case a beanbag on the floor watching the first Lord of the Rings movie.

  
_Miss Maximoff. There's no need for alarm. It is only reasonable that your mind seeks another of similar prowess._

  
_Vision, I really didn't mean to invade your privacy. I'll get better control._

_If greater control is what you seek, then logically would using your powers not assist with that goal?_

_I should have counted on you to be logical._

_Indeed. But notwithstanding, you have seen inside my mind before. I have no secrets from you. If it would aid you, please do not refrain from venturing inside my mind. In fact, I wonder if I may ask a question?_

_Of course._

_I am finding this movie mildly difficult to follow. Why is it that Frodo visible to Sauron while wearing the ring, but Bilbo was not?_

Wanda proceeded to keep up a telepathic conversation with Vision through the whole movie, finding that once she'd caught him up he offered interesting insights to the plot and characters. She'd never really had anyone that she could analyze movies alongside - Pietro was so impatient he had barely been able to sit through an entire movie, let along discuss it afterwards. Vision was the perfect person to indulge a seldom-utilized passtime. It quickly became one of their habits, alongside chess during downtime, flight lessons during training, and watching sunsets or sunrises together.  
  
"I wondered if you might accompany me on a shopping expedition? I would value you input most highly." Vision spoke just a little too quickly. Wanda thought he was cute when he was nervous. "Sounds fun. Let me just grab my coat and bag, we can go now if you want." He didn't smile enough, and she thought she'd never tire of the way his whole face lit up when he did so.   
  
It was midmorning on a Tuesday and the shopping center wasn't crowded, but nevertheless walking alongside a scarlet-and-silver android drew attention. Wanda took a deep breath and concentrated for a moment on blocking out the mirriad of minds around them. For his own part, Vision looked a little lost. Wanda threw all her focus into him, reaching out and taking his hand to ground them both. "Okay, just remember what we talked about. Absolutely no floating, phasing, or mindstone lasers. Remember small talk cues. Some people are probably going to be scared of us, but you have as much right to be here as any of them." He nodded solemnly.

  
The first store made them both uncomfortable when the employees refused to leave the refuge of the counter, staring and whispering among themselves as the two of them browsed. The second store they were only in a minute before the manager awkwardly asked them to leave. Wanda felt a flash of annoyance, but Vision tugged lightly on her fingers. "There are other stores. I'd rather not alarm anybody by forcing my presence upon them." His gentle words only flared Wanda's anger a little brighter, indignant on his behalf that anybody would dare judge her Vision based on his looks without knowing a single thing about how decent and generous and thoughtful he really was.

  
She thought the third store would be a repeat of previous attempts, and was surprised when an employee about her age with dyed blonde-frosted hair and a crooked smile approached. She was one of those heart-on-her-sleeve types whose emotions were detectable even with Wanda not actively trying to use her powers, and though there was nervousness in her mind, there was also a genuine friendliness that gave Wanda hope.

  
"Hi guys, how are you?" 

"Better now for seeing a friendly face, thank you for asking." Vision replied. Wanda noted that his voice had the same sort of effect on this woman as it did on herself - Vision could be awfully reassuring. Her worry dissipated, her friendliness increasing and a trace of curiosity slipping into her mind. She also reacted positively to Vision's honesty, Wanda noted, indicated it was a trait she valued highly herself. Steve would like this woman.

  
"Oh, have some of the other stores been giving you guys a hard time? Don't take it personally, some of them are total snobs." She wrinkled her nose, and waved a hand dismissively. "Sometimes when I'm shopping with my girlfriend, the employees spend all their time glaring at us over the counter like they just stepped out of the 60's. As if our money isn't as good as everyone else's. You learn where to avoid and where's worthwhile. Anyway, I'm way off on a tangent here - can I help you guys with anything?"

  
Vision contacted her silently. _I deduce that this woman is in a same-sex relationship with another woman?_

_Yep, looks like. I'll explain more about it later, okay?"_

  
Wanda drew him forward a step. "Vision here needs some everyday sort of clothes." Wanda explained, pleased things seemed to have finally settled down. "He's... well, he's really only got the one outfit."

  
"Well that must be interesting on washing day." Commented the store assistant - Sarah, her name tag read. Wanda was startled into a laugh, and Sarah smiled with her, genuinely pleased to have a customer laugh at her joke. Wanda's guard relaxed. There was absolutely no malice within this mind, no judgement. She hoped Sarah's girlfriend realized just what a rare person she'd found.

  
Sarah brought out an array of clothes for Vision to look at, she and Wanda offering suggestions when they were needed.

"No Vision, you absolutely _shouldn't_ wear sandals and white jeans."   
"Or with any jeans."

"Well, perhaps that shade of purple clashes just a touch with your skin tone? We'll look for something a bit more muted."

  
Wanda and Vision wound up maxing one of the numerous credit cards Tony had provided them with in the store. While Sarah bagged their purchases in garment bags, she gazed between the two of them. "So settle something for me - you are two of the newer Avengers, right?"

  
"Correct." Vision confirmed, and Sarah beamed. "I figured as much. My girlfriend's going to be so envious when I tell her about you two coming in here! She thinks you guys are amazing." She handed over the bags, and one of her workmates tossed her a can of coke. "Lunch when you're finished Sarah." He told her, casting a curious but non-hostile look at Wanda and Vision. Sarah picked up the coke and smiled warmly at them. "So it was really cool meeting you two, please come in anytime. If you want to browse for any more clothes you didn't find with us, try the little store beside Wal-Mart for more casual things, and if you want more formal, the store opposite the food court."

  
"Thank you for your help today, Sarah." Wanda could have hugged the store assistant for making them so at ease. Vision echoed his appreciation. Sarah shot a last wide smile at them. "Hey of course, anytime. You know, you two make a really cute couple, too."   
Vision phased halfway into the floor before catching himself, leaving Wanda with no doubt he'd understood her meaning. She stumbled over her words a little. "Oh, we're not - that's... he's- we're not together. Like that." She clarified, and Sarah nodded contritely. "I shouldn't have assumed. See you next time?"

  
She headed off towards the back of the store, but Wanda had no trouble discerning her last audible thought.

  
_Not together? Please, I give them a month. Two, tops._    

**Author's Note:**

> I know there's been Scarlet Vision shopping fics before this one, but they rattled around in my head until I finished this. Happy Scarlet Vision appreciate day guys!


End file.
